


Egy délután a St. James' parkban

by NorbertB



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hungarian, good omens - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorbertB/pseuds/NorbertB
Kudos: 3





	Egy délután a St. James' parkban

A fákkal tűzdelt St. James’ parkban szokatlanul szép napsütéses idő volt. A park egyik legszebb sarkán kacsák úszkáltak a tóban és igyekeztek eledelt kunyerálni a park látogatóitól. Közvetlenül a tavacska mellett, a padon egy szőke, a haja színéhez illő, tip-top szalonkabátot viselő, csokornyakkendős vidám férfi és egy mélyen kivágott felsőt és fehér szoknyát hordó fiatal nő jóízűen cseverészett az életről, a világmindenségről és tulajdonképpen mindenről. A tóban néha néhány kacsa meglehetően szemrehányóan nézett a férfira, aki egy-egy sajnálkozó pillantással jelezte, hogy sajnos most nem tud eledellel szolgálni nekik.

Az időjárás igazán szeszélyesnek bizonyult ezen a napon, legalábbis az elmúlt pár percben, ugyanis a park felett hirtelen megjelent egy sötét esőfelhő és fenyegetően közeledett a cseverésző páros padja felé. A nő ezt észrevette és még azelőtt elővette lila esernyőjét, mely alatt mindketten kényelmesen elfértek, mielőtt az eső mindkettőjüket eláztatta volna. Ekkor hirtelen hatalmas szél támadt és bár a férfi és a nő meglehetősen közel ültek egymáshoz, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy a nagy esőcseppek a nőt vették célba. A nőnek már kezdett frusztrált lenni, így felajánlotta a mellette ülő férfinak, hogy egy kávé mellett megmutatja neki a ritka, első kiadású könyveit. A vidám, szőke férfi már épp elfogadta volna a kellemes meghívást, ugyanis egyrészt neki is kezdett elege lenni ebből a zord időből, amelyik ráadásul egész kellemesnek bizonyult nagyjából 10 perccel ezelőttig, másrészt műkedvelőként első kiadású művekre mindig szívesen szánt időt.

Sssssszzz – hallatszódott hirtelen a pad mögül és habár olyan volt, mintha csak a szél süvített volna, maga a fuvallat mintha elmaradt volna.

Úristen! – kiáltott fel hirtelen a nő, majd halálsápadttá vált, mintha csak a legbelsőbb félelmei váltak volna valóra. Felpattant, s közben esernyőjével majdnem kiszúrta a mellette ülő Aziraphale névre hallgató angyal szemét, aki meglehetősen értetlenül figyelte az eseményeket. Ekkor egy hatalmas reccsenés hallatszott és valami a fáról nagy puffanással a pad mögötti terjedelmes pocsolyába zuhant. A loccsanás jókora foltot hagyott a férfi kabátján, aki ezt a döbbenettől észre se vette. Hátrafordulva látta, hogy nem egy faág vagy állat fekszik a pocsolyában, hanem egy kerek napszemüveges, jól öltözött, ámbár kissé csapzott, vöröshajú férfi.

  * Crowley? – kérdezte kissé meglepetten Aziraphale, bár persze a választ már tudta. Eközben az esőfelhő elvonult és újra kisütött a nap. A Crowley névre hallgató démon nagy nehezen kimászott a pocsolyából és megigazította félrecsúszott napszemüvegét. Barátja szalonkabátjáról és saját ruhájáról szinte észrevétlenül leszaladtak a sárcseppek és Crowley lábánál alig láthatóan egyre nagyobbá duzzadó sárgolyóvá vált.
  * Hát te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Aziraphale.
  * Ssssszzia angyalkám, a környéken jártam, gondoltam beugrok hozzád – válaszolta lezseren a démon, aki miközben lehuppant barátja mellé, még azért egy kellemeset rúgott a szép naggyá duzzadó sárgolyóba, ami látszólag céltalanul továbbgurult a parkban, egyre több sárt tapasztva magára. Visszahoztam a könyvet, amit kölcsönadtál – mondta Crowley, majd elővette kabátja belsejéből a _Szobanövényeink titkos élete _első kiadású, dedikált kötetét.
  * Ohh, köszönöm. De megtarthatod, tulajdonképpen nem vártam, hogy visszaadod, és amúgy is szívesen adtam. Képzeld – folytatta - pont arról beszélgettem egy kedves hölggyel ebben a csodálatos időben, hogy Isten tervei mennyire kifürkészhetetlenek. Ráadásul ő is imádja a régi könyveket. Hát nem csodálatos? – kérdezte Aziraphale, majd elővett két csomag kacsaeledelt a kabátja belső zsebéből és az egyiket átnyújtotta a mellette ülő barátjának.
  * Az, csodálatos – sziszegte Crowley, majd arra gondolt, hogy az eső és szél mellett pár villámcsapás már igazán nem lett volna meglepő. Majd miközben ujjaival az eledeles csomagot bontogatta, Aziraphale mögé tekintve elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a park másik végén a még mindig fejvesztve menekülő nő táskáját hirtelen eltalálta az a bizonyos sárgolyó. Amit Crowley nem vett észre, mivel Aziraphale épp az egyik kedvenc szobanövényeről érdeklődött, hogy a nő éppen egy arra futó srácra esett, aki kedvesen felsegítette. Crowley valószínűleg végképp nem is sejtette, hogy ezek ketten később az unokáiknak mennyei csodaként írták le a találkozásukat.
  * Szóval – kezdte mondatát az angyal, miközben néhány szem eledelt dobott a felé úszkáló kacsáknak - elégedettek veled a lentiek?
  * Persze, tudod hogy megy ez, a head office mindig elégedett velem – válaszolta magabiztosan, majd arra gondolt, hogy egy ideje tulajdonképpen ez a sárgolyó volt a leggonoszabb tette. Tulajdonképpen meteorithullásnak is füllentheti a head office felé. Majd arra gondolt, micsoda csapástól mentette meg naiv barátját. És veled? – kérdezte Aziraphaletől.
  * Nos, nem hallottam panaszt rám. Remélhetőleg nem is fogok – mondta megkönnyebbülten, majd magában hozzátette, hogy abból sárgolyóból úgyse lehet baj, hiszen végülis jól sül el, bár egy kis bűntudata mégis volt. És amúgy is, nem akkora dolog, mint egypár ezer évvel ezelőtt egy bizonyos ácsembert meggyőzött arról, hogy felesége az Isten fiával várandós, a Messiással. Valójában azonban tudta, hogy igazából a Crowley nevű démon keze van a dologban. A történtekkor még egyikük se tudta, micsoda hatással is lesz egy csöpp csábítás és kegyes hazugság az emberiségre.

Ekkor egy hatalmas dörgés hallatszott, mely valójában korgás volt és nem is az ég felől, hanem egyenesen Aziraphale gyomrából hallatszódott. Aziraphale, aki épp az utolsó pár szem eledelt szórta oda a kacsáknak, kissé szégyenkezve nézett a le az évszázadok alatt egyre terebélyesedő hasára. Épp szabadkozni akart, amikor meglátta, hogy Crowley, napszemüvegét félig letolva, sárga kígyószemeivel az ő hasát bámulja és kajánul vigyorog. Eközben Crowley eledeles csomagjából gyorsan fogytak a szemek, a tó felett pedig egy kis eledelfelhőből potyogtak a szemek, néha fejbe találva egy-egy szerencsétlen kacsát. 

  * Ritz? – kérdezte kissé félve, de reménykedve Aziraphale.
  * Ritz bizony, úgy hallottam a crepes mostanában különösen jó. És a boruk se olyan rossz. – válaszolta a még mindig vigyorgó démon miközben felpattant a padról.
  * Ohh, nekem még maradt pár láda mennyei Châteauneuf-du-Pape borom. A könyvesboltomban, hátul – tette hozzá kissé pironkodva az angyal. Csak utánad – mondta az angyal, miközben kiléptek a park kapuján és a démon 1926-os, éjfekete Bentley-je felé sétáltak.

Még oda se értek az autóhoz, Crowley csettintett egyet, mire a Bentley mindkét ajtaja kinyílt. Még szinte be se szálltak, Aziraphale máris a kesztyűtartóban matatott és berakta a _Greatest Hits of Mozart_ lemezt a lejátszóba és az egész Bentleyt elárasztotta Freddie Mercury hangja. Indulhatunk, angyalkám? – kérdezte kajánul vigyorogva a társától, majd a választ meg se várva tövig taposott a gázba.

És ahogy a Ritz felé menet elszáguldottak a Berkeley Square mellett, fülemüleszó hallatszott.


End file.
